


Truth Or Dare

by James_Spencer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Spencer/pseuds/James_Spencer
Summary: Post 2x04. She needs to talk to Eve. She's going to lose it if she doesn't hear her voice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need happiness after the newest episode because it actually broke me. This is dedicated to Vegas. I love y’all so much. Thanks for your help with this.

Crying takes so much out of her. It’s physically painful, not to mention the excruciating toll it takes on her emotionally. She breathes in slowly, exhales shakily, repeats. In, out, in, out. Eventually she calms down and her breathing evens out. Her cheeks are swollen and tear stained, her eyes bloodshot. Fuck, if only Eve could see her now.

“Eve,” she whispers, still staring at her own reflection. She fights the urge to punch the mirror and instead turns away because she knows, oh god she knows she can’t bear to look at herself much longer without breaking down again. She takes a step forward, almost losing her balance. Fuck, she’s exhausted. She exits the bathroom and makes her way back into the bedroom where Konstantin is still passed out on the floor. A small smile makes its way to her face. She remembers his words from what seems like forever ago. It’s good to have someone worried about you. Maybe he’s right. Hell if it weren’t for him she would be passed out in an alley somewhere, or worse. She makes a mental note to find some way to thank him later, once she’s more clearheaded. 

All she wants to do is collapse on the bed and sleep for another twelve hours. Surely Konstantin will understand. She makes a noise of disgust as she sees the puke stains lining the edge of the sheets. Of course going back to sleep isn’t going to be easy. 

 

After changing the sheets and gulping down at least half a gallon of water, she collapses back on the bed. Konstantin’s snores echo throughout the room but she’s too fucking tired to care. She pulls the blanket over her head, buries her face in the pillow, and closes her eyes. She’s asleep within minutes. 

 

Waking up the second time is much easier than the first. Villanelle shoves the blankets off of her. It’s already starting to get dark outside. She reaches for her phone to check the time. 7:42pm. She has two messages, both from Konstantin. The first is a phone number. Her eyes widen as she reads the text after the number.

_Stay in the room. Call her after 8. She will be alone._

After eight. She can do that. She tries to stay calm, tries to ground herself. It may not even be Eve’s number. And if it is, who’s to say she doesn’t hang up immediately? Or trace the call? It’s a risk, but Villanelle knows she’s willing to take it. She quickly hops out of bed, feeling surprisingly energetic for somebody who, not even nine hours ago, was having an ecstasy-induced breakdown in her hotel bathroom. Maybe it was the fifteen total hours of sleep she got? Or maybe it was the prospect of finally, finally hearing Eve’s voice once more. 

She takes a quick shower, scrubbing off all remnants of the previous nights’ activities from her body, before pulling on a fluffy, pink robe. She makes her way back to her bedroom and checks the time again. 7:59. Fuck. She can’t call at exactly eight. What if something happens and she’s not alone? What if she’s expecting the call? Villanelle doesn’t want to seem desperate. But she is desperate. Not that she’d ever let Eve know that. She waits impatiently for another five minutes before calling the number Konstantin gave her.

It rings.

And rings.

And rings.

And just as Villanelle starts to get upset, she hears the familiar voice on the other end of the line, and fuck she would never touch another drug again if she could feel the way she does right now. She almost wants to cry again. 

“Is anyone there?”

She’s brought back to her senses. “Eve.”

She hears a swallow, and then Eve whispers her name and god, she is honestly on cloud nine. “What, what do you want?”

“Why didn’t you come?” She silently curses herself. Way to not sound desperate, she thinks. “I mean…I thought you’d know it was me, in Amsterdam.”

“Is that where you are now?” Eve asks and Villanelle chuckles. “I wanted to…I really did. Carolyn, she-“

Villanelle sighs. “Let me guess, she told you to stay away from me? Hm? Konstantin is doing the same thing.

Eve laughs softly and Villanelle’s heart soars and fuck when is the last time someone made her feel this way just over the fucking phone? “It’s kinda like Romeo and Juliet, huh?” Eve asks.

“Our story is much more romantic and time consuming than Romeo and Juliet, do not sell yourself short like that,” Villanelle answers firmly. “Are you tracing this call?”

The line is silent for a moment and Villanelle feels a suddenly rush of panic settle in her stomach before she hears a soft ‘no’ on the other end. “I-I wanted to hear from you too. I needed to make sure you were okay. How are you? How’s the uh, the-“

“My stab wound? The one that you gave me before we were about to have amazing, mind-blowing sex? It is pretty much healed now. The first few days were rough. I had a nasty infection after I left the hospital and the creepy man I was staying with refused to give me any antibiotics,” she explains as her fingers trail lightly over the scar. The stitches may be gone but her skin is still raised up and if she presses down it can still be painful. She presses down roughly anyways. 

Eve mutters a barely audible apology and Villanelle chuckles. “You could come kiss it and make it feel better,” she suggests and Eve is the one chuckling now. “What is so funny? If not there, I could think of some other places that you could kiss.”

“I bet you could. Where are you?”

Villanelle snuggles back under the blanket and she hopes Konstantin is out for the night. The last thing she needs is for him to walk in on her talking and laughing on the phone like a teenager. Then again, he is the one that gave her the number so it’s partially his fault. “I am in a hotel room in a shitty part of a shitty city laying on a shitty bed while I talk to you. Where are you?”

“In a shitty part of London, in my shitty bedroom, lying on my somewhat comfortable bed, talking to you.”

“And your shitty- I mean lovely husband? Is he cuddled up next to you while you flirt with me?”

She knows Eve is smiling when she says it. “Niko, he’s um…he’s not here for the night. He’s staying with some friends. So it’s just me.”

She notices Eve’s deflection. “So you’re home alone, talking to, no, flirting with an assassin in the bed you share with your husband? How naughty of you Eve.”

“Why are you so convinced I’m flirting with you?”

Villanelle shrugs as if Eve is sitting in front of her right now. “Why aren’t you denying it?” She asks.

“Because I know you well enough to know that there’s no point in arguing with you.” This actually makes Villanelle laugh. Not just a chuckle either, no, a full body laugh, and it feels so great especially after last night. “Are you okay over there?” Eve asks and Villanelle makes note of the apparent concern in her voice. 

She takes a moment to compose herself, takes a deep breath, and finally answers. “I am fantastic, Eve Polastri. Never better, actually.” She hears a slight ‘hm’ from Eve’s end and then they’re both quiet. Villanelle listens contently to Eve’s steady breath ing over the phone. She wonders if Eve is doing the same.

Silence isn’t something Villanelle excels in. She knows it, Eve knows it, Konstantin knows it, everyone does. So it’s no surprise to either of them when Villanelle is the one breaking the silence moments later. “Let’s play a game.”

“Oh? Uh…what kind of game?” Eve asks and the nervousness is back in her voice.

Villanelle smiles mischievously. “Truth or dare.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I really tried to get this out yesterday but sleep won that battle. I finished it though! I hope you all enjoy. I may add another chapter later on, but for now this is complete. Again, thanks to Vegas for your help in finishing this. And also thank you for the inspiration C.

It’s silent on the other end. Silence, and then a small chuckle. Villanelle’s eyebrow raises. She doesn’t understand what is so funny about a simple game. “You do know how to play right? You pick truth, I ask a question and you answer, or pick dare and-“

Eve cuts her off. “Yes, yes, I know how to play, I just didn’t know that you, well, you know...”

“Oh yes, because of my shitty childhood I must not know anything about teenage party games, correct?” Villanelle replies, a hint of spite evident in her voice. 

She smiles as Eve fumbles over her words, clearly trying to backtrack. She lets the apologies fall from her lips for a moment, and allows the silence that follows, before finally speaking again. “So, Eve Polastri, truth or dare?”

It’s not surprising that Eve picks truth. Hell she wouldn’t be shocked if that was her choice every round. Nevertheless, she already has a list of questions in her mind to ask the older woman. “Do you still think about me?”

The reply is almost instant, and it causes Villanelle’s eyes to widen in surprise. “Every day. Truth or dare?” Eve asks. 

“Truth,” Villanelle replies, choosing the easy route for now. 

There’s a pause and a deep breath. “Did-did you kill Anna?”

She’s prepared for this one. Granted she’s slightly shocked that it’s Eve’s first question. “No. She shot herself in front of me and Irina. I would not have killed her,” she says truthfully, hoping that Eve believes her. The soft ‘hm’ makes her think that she does. “Truth or dare?”

Truth. Again. Not surprising. “How is the mustache?”

“Really?” Eve scoffs and Villanelle laughs softly. “You’re wasting your turn asking about Niko?”

“I care about his well-being?”

Eve laughs this time and it brings a smile to the younger woman’s face. Maybe Konstantin was right, maybe Eve has made her go a little soft. “Bullshit,” Eve replies after her laughter subsides. “He’s...fine, I guess? Still hates my job. I never really see him and when I do he’s always got something negative to say about work so we just...don’t talk.”

Villanelle raises her eyebrow. “Interesting.”

“More like annoying, but I guess interesting works too. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Where are you?”

Villanelle sighs because of course eve wouldn’t let that go. “I change my mind, I pick dare.”

“Fine, I dare you to tell me where you are.”

“Okay that’s not fair. You can’t just pick the same thing. That’s cheating.” 

Eve chuckles again and all it’s doing is pissing Villanelle off even more. “Oh? Yes because we both follow all rules to a T, don’t we?”

That’s valid, she thinks. “Amsterdam. Do not ask me about that again please. I’m not even going to be here much longer. Your turn.”

“Thank you Villanelle. Truth.” 

“Do you think about me when you masturbate?” She asks and of course Eve is silent. Hell Eve probably thinks this was just going to be a fun and innocent game, but doesn’t she know Villanelle better by now? “You could always switch to dare. I mean I could be a dick and do the same-“

“Yes. Truth or dare?”

She’s quick to answer. “Dare...wait, what? You can’t just move on like that!” It’s not that she doesn’t know it’s true. She just doesn’t expect Eve to be so forthcoming. 

“I can and I did. Now, I dare you to send me a picture of yourself.”

Villanelle’s eyebrows raise. “Need something new to get off to?”

Eve huffs. “No, I just...I want to make sure you’re um, healthy?”

Healthy. Sure. She looks down at her robe and smiles slyly. If Eve wants a picture, she’ll get a picture. “Hold on,” she says as she adjusts her robe, untying the sash before opening it slightly. She keeps her breasts covered but it still leaves little to the imagination. She holds the phone above her head and takes the picture, sending it to Eve immediately after. “Sent it,” she says as she puts the phone back to her ear. 

She hears Eve take a sharp breath and smirks. “Truth or dare?” She asks, not giving Eve enough time to fully appreciate her photo. She’s slightly shocked that Eve chooses dare this time. “Hm, okay. I dare you to tell me what you think about when you masturbate about me.”

She swears she can feel Eve’s eyes rolling over the phone and it makes her chuckle. “Of course that’s what you choose,” Eve replies, clearly unamused. “I, um, I don’t know. Your eyes and your mouth and-“

“I’ve heard this speech before.”

“Okay so I guess I don’t have to tell you what you’re doing with your mouth then.”

Villanelle feels heat settling in her stomach and of course just the mere mention of that turns her on. She swallows loudly. “No no, please continue. I won’t interrupt you again.”

“As I was saying...you, you’re staring up at me while your mouth is uh, on me.” Fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck. Villanelle isn’t prepared for those words to hit her right between her legs. “Your turn.” She doesn’t answer. She’s lost in the thought of tasting Eve. “Villanelle?”

She shakes her head as she comes out of her trance. “D-dare,” she stutters. 

“I dare you to take off that god awful pink robe and send me another picture.” Eve’s tone changes. It’s deeper. It’s sexy. Villanelle does what she’s told. Hell at this point Eve could ask her to jump off a building and she probably would. It’s been too long since she’s had sex, far too long. God she really hopes Konstantin isn’t coming back now. She hears a quiet ‘hm’ from Eve’s end and just as she collects herself enough to speak, Eve already answers her next question. “Dare.”

“I dare you to take off your clothes,” she replies almost instantly. 

“What is this? Middle school?” 

“It’s only fair.”

She hears Eve shuffling around for a moment. “Now send me a picture for proof that you did it.”

“Uh uh. One dare, now it’s my turn again.”

“Truth.”

“Are you turned on right now?”

Villanelle looks down at herself. Her nipples are hard, but that’s probably a combination of the cold air hitting them and being incredibly turned on. She wants to reach between her legs, she wants to feel the obvious wetness that’s growing more abundant with every passing second. But she holds back. “Yes,” she whispers and god she hopes that this is going where she thinks it is. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to send me a picture.”

She waits impatiently. It feels like forever before she gets a message. She gasps involuntarily when she opens the picture. Eve’s hair is splayed across her pillow, her skin is bare, and her pupils are blown. She teasingly angled the camera to show just the top of her breasts but it doesn’t matter to Villanelle. She has to bite her lip to stop anymore noises from escaping. “Tha-thank you.” She silently curses herself when her voice cracks and god she can feel Eve’s smirk, but fuck if she cares at this point. “Dare.”

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Fuck. “Straight to the point now huh?”

“Tell me,” Eve demands and this would normally be the point in time where Villanelle tells her to fuck off. But Eve being demanding, taking control even over the fucking phone, it turns Villanelle on more than she would ever care to admit. 

“I want your mouth on my tits,” she starts and it takes every ounce of her willpower not to touch her tits, or any part of her body for that matter. “I want you to bite them, bite any part of my skin, mark me all over, I want it all.” Her words are a jumbled mess by the time she finishes speaking. “Eve,” she whispers. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Eve answers confidently. 

“I dare you to touch yourself,” she says bluntly. 

Eve whimpers softly, making Villanelle smile. “Where?” 

“Your tits.” She hears Eve groan and on instinct Villanelle’s own hand makes its way to her tits. She pinches her nipple, twists it roughly and she can’t help the moan that escapes her lips.

“It- fuck, it isn’t your turn,” Eve coughs out and it takes every ounce of willpower for Villanelle to stop touching herself. “Truth or-“

“Dare,” she interrupts. She clenches her thighs together, attempting to relieve the pressure that is still building between her legs and fuck, she needs to touch herself. 

“I dare you to keep your hands off of yourself and listen to me.” 

“No, no, fuck that, that’s not fair. I-“

Eve moans louder this time. “Oh fuck I’m so wet for you. God, I wish you were here to feel this.” 

Villanelle is trembling. God this isn’t fucking fair, none of this is. “Eve, please,” she begs. Her free hand grips the bedsheets as she tries to stop herself from saying fuck Eve Polastri and touching herself. “Tell me where your hand is,” she demands. 

“It’s on my, my clit,” Eve answers. 

Villanelle moans. God she wishes it were her fingers, or even better, her tongue. “Fu-fuck yourself baby. Imagine it’s my fingers inside of you.”

“God,” Eve moans and Villanelle honestly doesn’t know if she can get any wetter. “Fuck baby you feel so good, god I love your fingers inside of me.”

Villanelle is close to tears for the second time today. “Eve please, I need to touch myself. Can I? Please let me baby, I need it so bad.” She’s so far past the point of caring. Hell if Eve were here she’d be on her knees begging to come at this point. 

“Do it,” Eve mutters. “Fuck I’m so close baby.”

Villanelle cries out as her fingers glide over her clit. She circles around it a few times before moving her fingers lower and sliding two easily inside of her. “Oh Eve,” she whimpers and of course she’s already close. “Baby, baby I need you, god you fuck me so good, I’m already so close,” she babbles as she starts to thrust her fingers in harder. 

“Vill- oh fuck,” Eve curses. “I’m gonna- oh god. ”

“Come for me Eve,” Villanelle breathes out. “Fuck please come for me.” Eve lets out another loud moan and Villanelle feels the heat of her orgasm spread throughout her body. Her back arches off the bed as she continues to fuck herself through it. She collapses back on the bed, removes her fingers, and brings them to her mouth. “Mmmm,” she moans softly. “That was fun.”

“Hm, yeah,” Eve says softly. 

“Wish you were here now,” Villanelle says with a sleepy smile on her face. 

“God me too.” 

“I will be back in London soon. Can I see you?” 

“Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.”

Villanelle can’t help the grin that appears on her face at this. “I will. But I have to go now because Konstantin will probably be back any minute now and I cannot deal with the shit I will get if he knows about any of this. Feel free to send me more naughty pictures any time you’d like though. They would be appreciated immensely.”

Eve laughs. “Of course they would. Goodnight Villanelle.”

“Goodnight Eve.”


End file.
